rpheavenfandomcom-20200213-history
Kralthius
Kralthius is a capable satyr serving in the Gorthorr army, having risen through the ranks recently. He is in charge of his own unit, which was once commanded by Zagrommak. He led some notable strikes against the now defunct Vileborn, most notably slaying the ered'ruin Vortigathis. His accomplishments in the Amreggar War have also been quote significant, leading the team that killed Nosferaton and later Zatarra. His actions have caught notice of Lord Sathen several times, the demon seeing potential in Kralthius. Before his departure, he was one of the more notable players in the Valley. Kralthius was recently sent to Outland to hunt Aedraghast. Kralthius was recently promoted to the Amreggar Council, albeit one of the weakest and least influential members. Although Kralthius is often looked down upon due to his rank, those who scorned him have often paid for their arrogance. Kralthius is not as ruthless or sadistic as many demons, seeming to value the other demons in his unit, if not simply because of their use to him. Still, he has a general dislike for imps and technology, which he considers uncivilized and crude. Backstory The Bastard Son Kralthius was born several hundred years before the War of the Ancients. His father was a Highborne magister and member of Queen Azshara's court in Zin-Azshari: Lord Thelarius. Kralthius' mother, on the other hand, was unknown. Lord Thelarius had a summer retreat in Suramar, and some suspect the mother was a priestess of Elune that Thelarius often visited. Rumors of this were quelled, however, as Lord Thelarius had a significant deal of influence. He worked well to hide his bastard child's origins, which remain unknown to all but Thelarius and Kralthius' mother, whoever it may be. For the first few years of his life, Kralthius was raised by a woman in the countryside -- possibly his mother, perhaps an orphan matron, maybe a relative -- though that ended quickly. Kralthius, when only a few years old, was brought to Zin-Azshari by his father. Lord Thelarius gained a sudden interest in his son when he discovered his magical potential. From that point on, Kralthius was raised in Thelarius' estate, by one of the lord's servants. By the time Kralthius was intelligent enough to speak and walk, his young mind had already forgotten the woman that raised him as a babe. Perhaps Thelarius' interests were not purely selfish, as he gave his bastard child the upbringing of a lesser noble; decadent food, the finest schooling, and luxorious accomodations; even the lowest of the prodigal Highborne lived well. Whatever his intentions, Thelarius did not make it a secret to his son that he was his father. Thelarius did make it perfectly clear, however, that Kralthius would be thrown to the wilds if he looked into the identity of his mother, or claimed that he was Thelarius' son. Officially, Kralthius was the son of one of Thelarius' recently deceased friends. As far as the public was concerned, Kralthius was a noble orphan taken under the wing of Thelarius out of respect for an old friend. Once Kralthius was nearing puberty, he was sent to the academy in Suramar to be trained in the arcane arts, which he had inherent potential in thanks to his Highborne parentage. Young Kralthius was obedient and subordinate, a result of Lord Thelarius' strict but rewarding attitude. Service to the Lord Kralthius' attitude served him well in the Suramar Academy. By the time he completed his education returned to Zin-Azshari, he was a young adult, trained in various magics -- mostly those with combat applications -- as well as proficient in the exotic weapons of the Highborne. Lord Thelarius was delighted that his money and efforts bore fruit, and quickly proceeded to put the capable young elf to use. Kralthius, in time, became the prime enforcer and agent of his father. Thelarius sought to impress Azshara and her closest friend by presenting them with gifts from across the world. Kralthius' primary task was to find suitable gifts, whether they be magical artifacts, beautiful pieces of art, rare metals, or exotic weapons. To that end, Kralthius traveled across the Highborne Empire and beyond. His deployment served a dual purpose: much of Thelarius' own family suspected Kralthius' true origins, though Thelarius was confident that they would forget about him if he was rarely around. Kralthius' travels brought him as far as the Pandaren Empire. Throughout his adventures, he met many different people -- some hostile, some friendly -- and encountered mundane and magical artifacts alike. Kralthius came to enjoy seeing so many exotic places. When he returned to Zin-Aszhari, he always had plenty of tales and exploits to brag about. When he did return home, Kralthius enjoyed the vices of Highborne life, indulgent as nearly all of the Highborne Caste were. Despite his strict training and discipline, he enjoyed fine wines, foods, and other pleasures. While Kralthius kept his distance from Lord Thelarius' family, he had plenty of acquaintances, companions, friends, paramours, and to a lesser extent, rivals and enemies, in Queen Azshara's court. His tales of adventure interested several Highborne friends of his father, and after some encouragement, Kralthius began to document his travels in the form of well-organized journals, which would then be copied, editted, sometimes censored, and then distributed as novels. In the end, with the dozens if not hundreds of gifts that the beloved Queen Azshara received daily, Thelarius and Kralthius' efforts never gained them much renown, often impressing the minor Highborne in Azshara's court more than Azshara herself, who was very much used to being berated beautiful and priceless gifts. Under the High Councilor Kralthius continued his adventuring for many years, reaching all corners of the continent -- or so he claimed -- before being forced to stay in quel'dorei lands, due to a leg injury. Kralthius bragged about sustaining the injury during a fight against a giant reptile of sorts. While Kralthius was not crippled, and still quite capable of handling himself, he was left unable to travel as much as he used to. As a result, Kralthius retired from his position. Kralthius still answered to Lord Thelarius, of course, attending to various matters within Zin-Azshari and sometimes neighboring areas in the lord's name. With many artifacts and other notable magical items, pieces of art, and relics recovered over the years, Lord Thelarius gave his bastard son the proper rewards. For several years, Kralthius lived as a typical Highborne noble, enjoying long days of socializing, indulgence, and other acts that earned them the envy, and sometimes ire, of the lesser-classed kaldorei. As Kralthius spent much time in Azshara's palace and court, rumors began to re-emerge of his relation to Thelarius... though over the years they began to fade, with not even Thelarius' family questioning Kralthius' origins anymore. But Kralthius would not grow fat for long. He was eventually invited to serve under High Councilor Xavius, the most skilled mage among the Highborne. Kralthius eagerly accepted, having desired more action in his life. While dozens if not hundreds of mages answered to Xavius, it was nevertheless an honor. Kralthius hung up his armor and glaive for a robe and tome, his various new tasks requiring a sharp mind and potent arcane skills. Thelarius was quite proud of Kralthius' accomplishments, keeping in touch with him through frequent writings and the occassional meeting. It would not be long after that Xavius began his plot to demon the Burning Legion into Azeroth. Kralthius -- luckily or unfortunately depending on one's views -- was still in service to the High Councilor at the time. Like many in Zin-Azshari, Kralthius was fascinated by the mysterious beings that Xavius brought through, and was greatly interested in the pact he was to forge with them. As Xavius' efforts increased, some of his mages vanished under mysterious circumstances. This did not deter Kralthius, however, or Thelarius, who was invited to serve under Xavius as well. Appearance Highborne Before his corruption, Kralthius' skin was a pale blue, his eyes a vibrant azure, both thanks to his excessive use of arcane magic. His hair did not bleach like many Highborne, instead remaining a blackish-blue color. His hair was long and generally loose albeit well-tended, complemented by a jaw of trimmed facial hair. During most of his duty he wore a finely forged suit of purple-blue Highborne battle plate, commisioned for him by his father. Although he was trained in many martial arts and disciplines, Kralthius' weapons of choice were an enchanted glaive and large shield. On formal occassions, such as visits to Azshara's court or other regal locations of Zin-Azshari, Kralthius wore a variety of finely tailored robes, generally carrying a staff to show his status as a Highborne mage, despite rarely using one in combat. Due to his constant travel, and a strict training regimen imposed on him by Lord Thelarius, Kralthius was in fine physical shape, muscular and fit. His face spoke of his adventerous and often dangerous lifestyle, a few minor scars dotting it, as well as some stress lines. A result of good breeding, Kralthius would be rather attractive by Highborne standards, had he tended to his appearance better; as far as appearance was concerned, he played the part of warrior far better than noble. Satyr As to be expected, Kralthius' appearance shifted greatly after receiving the curse of the satyr, though he bares some resembelances to his old form. His hair is the same blue-black color as before, though is heavily faded due to heavy use of corrupting magics. His facial structure is relatively the same, though his eyes have shifted to a fiery orange color from corruption. Like most satyrs, Kralthius has excessive body hair, coarse and heavy. He sports a rough braided goatee, his hair long and poorly tended. On the contrary, Kralthius' horns and claws are well-trimmed and symmetrical, presumably because of their potential use in combat. Despite his heavy uses of fel magic, Kralthius is well-built and muscular, presumably because fel magic does not degrade his body like a mortal's. Kralthius wears little save for a few trinkets on his wrists, belts, and ankles, though recently he has mounted the skull of a terrorguard -- horns cut off to stubs -- on his left shoulder. Kralthius relies far more on his magic than he used to, though recently he has begun to use an enchanted scimitar that was taken from a fallen Vileborn commander. Category:Back story Category:Demon Category:Satyr Category:Highborne Category:Warlock Category:The Burning Legion Category:The Amreggar Council